<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Océano de dudas by Fullbuster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938796">Océano de dudas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster'>Fullbuster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deporte, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Triangulo amoroso, adolescentes, amistad, juvenil, voleibol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En su primer año universitario, ver una cara conocida en el equipo de voleibol le hizo relajarse. ¡Kuroo estaba allí! Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por llegar. Para Akaashi siempre estuvo claro, ¡Kuroo era terreno prohibido! Su mejor amigo Bokuto parecía encaprichado con ligar con él, así que intentaría alejarse todo lo posible de los sentimientos que empezaban a nacer dentro de él hacia su nuevo capitán.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Océano de dudas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El bolígrafo se movía incesantemente entre sus dedos. Miraba una y otra vez el papel en blanco y el libro sobre la mesa. Mantenía el silencio, casi como si estuviera centrado en sus estudios, porque para eso había quedado con su mejor amigo, para estudiar. Sin embargo, éste no dejaba de hablar sobre voleibol, su nuevo equipo universitario y...</p><p>- Kuroo... - escuchó el nombre del que ahora era su capitán.</p><p>Tetsurou Kuroo. ¿Cuántas veces había practicado con él en el instituto? ¡Demasiadas! Y, sin embargo, nunca se fijó demasiado en el capitán del Nekoma. Siempre intentaba fijarse en subir el ánimo de Bokuto y ahora que se libraba de esa presión, ahora que era el nuevo colocador del equipo universitario donde estudiaba también Kuroo, todo había cambiado.</p><p>- ¿Kuroo? – Se sonrojó levemente al escuchar ese apellido - ¿Qué ocurre con él?</p><p>- Sí que te concentras en los estudios que no me escuchas – se quejó Bokuto – te preguntaba qué tal es jugar con él.</p><p>- Tú has jugado muchas veces con él también en las prácticas y...</p><p>- No hablo como rival ni como compañero de prácticas, sino cómo es jugar con él a nivel de compañeros.</p><p>Por un instante pensó en aquella opción. Kuroo tenía un año más que ellos y aunque había practicado durante los años de instituto con él y tenían una buena amistad, no esperó llegar a tener ciertos sentimientos hacia él, pero... ¡<em>increíble</em>! Jugar con él era simplemente increíble y relajante. Sin embargo, Akaashi agachó el rostro de nuevo hacia la hoja en blanco.</p><p>Su mejor amigo siempre hablaba de Kuroo, siempre quería practicar con él y desde luego, le lanzaba indirectas. Akaashi sabía lo que su mejor amigo sentía por su nuevo capitán y por eso mismo, intentaba alejar los sentimientos que crecían dentro de él.</p><p>- Es... un todoterreno – dijo sin más, moviendo finalmente el bolígrafo sobre la hoja.</p><p>- ¡<em>Eso suena genial</em>! – gritó Bokuto – Kuroo es increíble, ¿verdad?</p><p>- Lo es – susurró, afligido por la culpa de dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos – es muy equilibrado. Sabe rematar, se acopla a mis pases, bloquea como nadie, tiene instintos y una flexibilidad casi como si de un gato se tratase. Me siento aliviado cuando juego con él, es de esa clase de chicos que te dan confianza.</p><p>- ¡<em>Increíble</em>!</p><p>Durante todo el instituto, Akaashi sentía que él debía animar a todo el equipo. Cuando todo fallaba, cuando Bokuto se desanimaba, era precisamente él quien pensaba una estrategia para reanimar al equipo. Todo el peso caía sobre sus hombros y por primera vez, sentía que incluso si él fallaba un pase, Kuroo estaría allí. Desprendía esa aura de "estrella" del equipo, esa confianza desbordante que conseguía que todos sus compañeros se relajasen sabiendo que podían ganar si él estaba allí en el campo a su lado. Kuroo cubriría sus errores o arreglaría el punto fallido. ¡<em>Increíble</em>! Sí, esa era la palabra que sentía para él.</p><p>- Bokuto – susurró Akashi, captando la atención de su mejor amigo -. ¿Sigues interesado en... Kuroo? – se le rompió la voz unos segundos antes de pronunciar ese apellido.</p><p>- ¡<em>Claro que sí</em>! Ahora más que nunca. Ya verás, ahora que tú estás en su equipo, seguro tienes mucha información sobre él y por fin tendré mi oportunidad de acercarme y conquistarle.</p><p>- Hmm – asintió pese a notar que su corazón se rompía.</p><p>¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Nunca imaginó que acabaría jugando en el mismo equipo que Tetsurou Kuroo, tampoco esperó tener esa clase de sentimientos por él y menos, porque sabía de sobra que Kuroo era el único chico prohibido para él. Su mejor amigo siempre había querido a ese chico. Se sentía miserable, pero nada ocurriría si sólo mantenía el secreto y sufría en silencio. En algún momento, la universidad acabaría y Kuroo seguiría su camino, seguramente lejos de él. Sólo tenía que esperar y olvidarle.</p><p>- ¿Es cierto que sigue soltero? – preguntó Bokuto terriblemente animado.</p><p>- Hmm – afirmó Akaashi – creo que es tímido.</p><p>- ¿Hablamos del mismo Kuroo? – preguntó confuso.</p><p>- Sé que le llamamos el "experto en provocaciones" y lo es, realmente parece muy extrovertido y sarcástico pero... en realidad, es realmente tímido. Ni siquiera se acerca a las chicas, tan sólo parece tener confianza con sus compañeros de equipo y la gente que conoce en el deporte. Fuera de ahí, le cuesta relacionarse con los demás.</p><p>- ¡<em>Qué genial</em>! Entonces tengo ventaja por conocerle desde hace tiempo. Le llamaré mañana para ver si quiere bloquear algunos de mis remates y...</p><p>- Lo siento, Bokuto, se me hace un poco tarde. ¿Nos vemos en otro momento?</p><p>- ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? Pero si no he empezado a estudiar.</p><p>- De verdad que lo lamento, Bokuto, pero tengo práctica de voleibol en breve.</p><p>- Que suerte tienes. Ojalá yo pudiera ir a entrenar con Kuroo.</p><p>Así se lamentaba Bokuto al ver la suerte que tenía su mejor amigo; éste, en cambio, sonrió de forma sincera. ¡<em>Estaba en la boca del lobo</em>! Pero como bien sabía, ¡<em>Kuroo era terreno prohibido para él</em>!</p><p>***</p><p>El pabellón para el equipo de voleibol universitario era espectacular. Akaashi bajó del autobús y se centró en el edificio. Era su primer año y, sin embargo, ya era titular. Le habría gustado decir que era un gran colocador, pero la verdad era que creía estar ahí porque Kuroo así lo sugirió. No es que fuera malo, seguramente merecía estar ahí si Kuroo lo había propuesto pero, tampoco era ningún genio como lo eran Oikawa o Kageyama.</p><p>- Akaashi-kun.</p><p>Un peso cayó sobre su espalda. Alguien más alto que él se acababa de apoyar y su brazo reposaba sobre su hombro. La cercanía de aquel chico y su seductora voz a la hora de pronunciar su nombre con cierto cariño, le hizo estremecerse hasta la médula. No era una novedad que su capitán siempre era así con todos, para él sólo era una forma amigable de animar a todos los de su equipo, pero a Akaashi le afectaba su cercanía más que a ningún otro.</p><p>- ¿Kuroo? ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor? – bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza.</p><p>- Tú siempre tan sincero – se alejó el moreno de su compañero con una sonrisa – venga, vamos, no querrás llegar tarde al entrenamiento. ¿Verdad?</p><p>¿Qué era lo peor del voleibol universitario? ¡<em>El vestuario</em>! Esa era la respuesta que Akaashi siempre daría, porque tener que tratar de evitar mirar a su capitán cuando se cambiaba o duchaba, era terriblemente difícil. Para colmo, Kuroo nunca solía tener demasiada prisa. Siempre estaba calmado o la mayor parte del tiempo.</p><p>- ¿Estás nervioso por el curso? – preguntó su capitán tratando de darle algo de conversación, aunque Akaashi sabía que su motivo oculto era ver su estado de ánimo. ¡<em>Siempre hablaba con todos para cerciorarse de que todo el equipo rendía al cien por cien</em>!</p><p>- Un poco quizá. Supongo que es normal al inicio del año. Todo en la universidad es nuevo para mí.</p><p>- Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, para eso estamos los de segundo y tercer año. Sólo dínoslo y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.</p><p>- Gracias, Kuroo.</p><p>- Supongo que tengo que disculparme contigo – resopló algo frustrado – te estoy complicando los pases. ¿No es así?</p><p>¡<em>Era más alto que Bokuto</em>! Y era cierto que nunca había hecho pases para él, así que le estaba costando un poco adaptarse a los movimientos flexibles y ágiles de Kuroo, además de tener que recordar lanzar algo más alto de lo que normalmente hacía.</p><p>- Me acostumbraré. Eres un buen rematador y también eres muy bueno bloqueando, así que creo que estás equilibrado. No te preocupes demasiado, me adaptaré a tus movimientos.</p><p>- Me alivia escucharlo – sonrió Kuroo justo cuando terminaba de ponerse la camiseta del equipo – vamos, no te retrases demasiado. Te espero en el campo.</p><p>Una recepción perfecta tras un intenso saque. Akaashi no podía apartar los ojos de ese balón que había cruzado a casi cien kilómetros por hora y, aun así, Kuroo lo había detenido con tanta precisión, que ahora volaba en su dirección con un suave impulso. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo. Tenía un jugador a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, ambos dispuestos a rematar, en cambio, Kuroo desde la retaguardia, también podría realizar fácilmente un ataque trasero. ¿A quién debía pasarla? En esas milésimas de segundos, elevó sus brazos intentando ver el menor bloqueo en el otro equipo, pensando la mejor jugada y entonces, su espalda se arqueó ligeramente hacia atrás, dando el pase al jugador detrás de él, justo a su derecha.</p><p>El balón entró limpiamente en el área rival, perdiéndose contra la pared del fondo tras el remate. Todos estallaron en un gran grito de euforia por el punto conseguido y entonces, Akaashi se sonrojó al ver sonreír a Kuroo desde la parte de atrás.</p><p>- Buen remate, Akihiko – se acercó el moreno hacia el rematador, revolviendo su cabello de forma amigable. ¡<em>Así era Kuroo con todos</em>!</p><p>- Gracias, capitán – sonrió el rematador.</p><p>- Vamos, chicos, otro punto más.</p><p>Sólo era una práctica, pero aun así, el capitán siempre se lo tomaba en serio. No sólo era su propia técnica lo que intentaba pulir, sino que miraba atentamente a todos y cada uno de los miembros, viendo sus debilidades y sus fortalezas. Su campo y el rival, todo estaba bajo su atenta mirada.</p><p>Absorto en el partido, Akaashi volvió a analizar la situación, mirando a la derecha y confundiendo a su rival, quien corrió a la derecha sólo para ver cómo las manos del colocador ponían la pelota a la izquierda por encima de la cabeza de su rematador. Aun así, un segundo bloqueador consiguió tocarla. Un toque suave por el que el líbero pudo enviarla perfectamente hacia el colocador del otro equipo.</p><p>Un ataque venía esta vez en su contra y todos se prepararon. Con Kuroo esta vez delante en la rotación, Akaashi observó cómo llevaba la mano hacia el que había rematado, agarrando su camiseta e impidiendo que saltase antes de hora. ¡<em>Realmente era como un gato</em>! Centrado en la pelota, en sus movimientos y entonces, saltó a la derecha. Sus brazos sobrepasaron la red y el balón se detuvo en seco, cayendo en recto a la cancha rival.</p><p>- ¡Increíble! – fue lo que se escuchó en el otro campo, todos sorprendidos por la lectura de bloqueo que había realizado.</p><p>- No saltes nunca antes de ver dónde va el balón – comentó Kuroo hacia su compañero.</p><p>- Pero, ¿no es mejor intuir hacia dónde va a ir el balón que esperar?</p><p>- Es cierto que si esperas, el bloqueo es algo más lento pero... con la lectura de bloqueo puedes detener hasta un setenta y cinco por ciento pese a ese pequeño retraso, mientras que por intuición... podrías fallar la mayoría de las veces – le explicó Kuroo.</p><p>- Sí, capitán.</p><p>La práctica terminó sin contratiempos y todos se fueron con rapidez al vestuario tras recoger todo el material. Sin embargo, Kuroo se había quedado estático junto a la red, todavía vistiendo su pantalón corto que usó en el equipo del nekoma y con una pelota en su mano.</p><p>- Akaashi – le llamó sin siquiera mirarle. En cambio, Akaashi se fijó en la camiseta corta negra llena de sudor -. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?</p><p>- Debería coger el autobús, pero quedan un par más. ¿Por?</p><p>- ¿Te importaría colocarme un par de remates?</p><p>- ¿Eh? Sí... claro – susurró.</p><p>La pelota que Kuroo llevaba en su mano salió volando en su dirección con mucha suavidad, permitiéndole agarrarla antes de que tocase el suelo. Era cierto que su juego en equipo no era efectivo. Podía colocarle el balón, pero Kuroo era realmente alto, no exagerado, pero más del resto de jugadores con los que él había jugado hasta el momento. Aunque habían podido rematar con cierta facilidad, Akaashi sabía que no le estaba dando el cien por cien que ese chico necesitaba.</p><p>- ¿Qué tipo de colocación te gusta? – preguntó, porque ese era el único sistema de conocer a un compañero realmente, hablando con él.</p><p>- No demasiado cerca de la red y alto.</p><p>- Entendido.</p><p>- Akaashi... quiero intentar un remate cruzado – habló el capitán, lo cual sorprendió al colocador.</p><p>- Necesitas mucha flexibilidad en los hombros para hacer algo así, Kuroo. ¿Seguro que quieres intentarlo?</p><p>- Sí. Es el remate que se me atraganta, pero creo que contigo podría lograrlo. Tú colocabas esa clase de remates para Bokuto. ¿Verdad? Debería ser fácil para ti.</p><p>- Puedo indicarte la dirección.</p><p>- Gracias.</p><p>***</p><p>Las gotas de sudor golpeaban el suelo del pabellón. Su oscuro cabello estaba empapado, y aunque se encorvaba, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, Akaashi sabía que el mayor esfuerzo lo tenía en sus articulaciones de los hombros. Estar doblando de esas formas el brazo, debía ser agotador y doloroso.</p><p>- Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Llevas una hora entera rematando sin parar. Los golpes cruzados afectan demasiado a los hombros. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos mañana?</p><p>- Supongo que no hay más remedio – sonrió Kuroo pese a su respiración entrecortada –. Vayamos a la ducha.</p><p>¡Ducha! Esa palabra hizo que se sonrojase, más sabiendo que todo el equipo se había marchado. Estaba él solo con su capitán. La imagen de Bokuto apareció en su mente, agachando el rostro hacia la pelota que aún tenía en sus manos. ¡<em>Terreno prohibido</em>! Se repitió una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo su corazón se estrujaba ante las palabras. Bokuto habría pagado por estar en el mismo vestuario que ese chico, por verle desnudo en la ducha.</p><p>- ¡<em>Joder</em>! – pronunció en susurro antes de golpearse con la pelota en la frente, tratando de apartar los pensamientos de su capitán desnudo frente a él.</p><p>- ¿Vienes?</p><p>¡Atontado! Así se había quedado hasta que la voz de su capitán le sacó de ahí. Con una afirmación, se dio prisa en guardar la pelota junto a las demás y correr al vestuario. Para cuando llegó, la camiseta negra empapada en sudor, se deslizaba por el torso de su capitán, permitiéndole ver su musculatura en pleno apogeo. No es que Kuroo fuera demasiado ancho, de hecho, lo que más le gustaba era lo proporcionado que estaba. El sonrojo apareció nuevamente, así que apartó la mirada pese a que su capitán no se había percatado de que le miraba.</p><p>Caminó hacia su taquilla y sacó la bolsa de deporte, buscando en ella la toalla y la ropa con la que saldría a la calle. Kuroo, en cambio, completamente desnudo, se dirigió a la ducha.</p><p>- Madre mía – susurró para sí mismo obligándose a no mirar.</p><p>Cerró los párpados y apretó con fuerza a la vez que sus dedos se enredaban en la toalla con la que iría a la ducha. Tan sólo se permitió abrir los ojos cuando escuchó el grifo abrirse. Por instinto, miró hacia las duchas comunes. La tarima de azulejos ocultaba la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Kuroo, pero aun así, dejaba ver la parte de arriba y cómo se enjabonaba el cabello antes de buscar el gel para el cuerpo.</p><p>Revisó el reloj en su mochila. Solía llevarlo en la muñeca, pero se lo quitaba para los entrenamientos. ¡<em>Era tarde</em>! Tanto... que ya no quedaban autobuses para volver a su barrio, aun así, resopló sin decir nada más. Hoy le tocaría una buena caminata. No quería haberse ido tan tarde pero... el tiempo con Kuroo volaba.</p><p>Con timidez, se acercó a las duchas y pasó cerca de la de su capitán para ir a una de las del fondo. Allí se quitó la toalla que cubría su intimidad y empezó a ducharse. Con el agua caliente, sintió sus músculos desentumecerse. Bokuto y Kuroo eran tan diferentes a la hora de hacer remates que le estaba costando adaptarse al nuevo equipo.</p><p>¡<em>Irreconocible</em>! Así sentía a Kuroo al verle tras la ducha. Con su cabello lacio cayendo sobre su rostro.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kuroo al ver cómo se había quedado su compañero atónito.</p><p>- Es que nunca me había fijado en tu cabello cuando te duchas.</p><p>- Ya, bueno... no puedo hacer mucho con él. Cuando duermo se me queda de esa forma tan rara que me es imposible controlar. Sólo al ducharme parece volver a su posición original – sonrió.</p><p>- Tampoco te queda mal, pero es que... me he acostumbrado a verte...</p><p>- Ya... no te preocupes, mañana volverá a estar igual después de que duerma.</p><p>Los dos se colgaron las bolsas al hombro y se despidieron en la puerta principal. Kuroo caminando hacia el aparcamiento y Akaashi hacia las afueras del recinto universitario. Él, que vivía en el barrio Arakawa, tenía al menos una hora de camino desde el barrio Bunkyo donde estaba la universidad.</p><p>- Ey – escuchó el vocablo proveniente de alguien subido en una moto – te has pasado la parada de autobús.</p><p>Alzándose la visera, Akaashi comprobó que se trataba de Kuroo. Miró atrás para ver a escasos cien metros la parada del autobús donde se suponía debía ir.</p><p>- Ya no hay autobuses a estas horas – aclaró Akaashi.</p><p>- ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo? Sube, te acerco.</p><p>- No hay problema, en serio, vivo en Arakawa.</p><p>- Está de camino a donde voy.</p><p>- ¿En serio?</p><p>- Vivo en Adachi. Estás a medio camino de mi destino. Vamos, sólo tengo veinte minutos en moto, a tu casa unos diez. Además, me sentiría fatal que te fueras andando por mi culpa. Yo te he obligado a quedarte a entrenar conmigo.</p><p>- No me has obligado. Me quedé porque quise.</p><p>Kuroo apagó el motor y se bajó para poder sacar el otro casco de reserva. Era un casco pequeño y horrible, pero Akaashi no dijo nada. Lo tomó y se lo puso. Era mejor eso que caminar y a esas horas, tampoco nadie le vería.</p><p>- ¿Dónde vives exactamente?</p><p>- Cerca de la estación de policía. En el 3 Chome-10 Arakawa.</p><p>Lo tecleó en el teléfono pese a que se hacía una idea de por dónde estaba ubicada su casa. También suponía que llegando a la comisaría de policía, Akaashi le indicaría las calles por las que entrar, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que curar.</p><p>- ¿Vives muy lejos?</p><p>- Cerca de Central Park.</p><p>- Estás lejos.</p><p>- Un poco – sonrió Kuroo –. Oye, ¿vendrás mañana a practicar con Bokuto y conmigo? Me ha escrito hace un rato para decirme si quería ir mañana a la universidad suya y practicar en la cancha.</p><p>Por un instante, dudó. Bokuto seguramente querría estar a solas con él para ligar, pero, por otro lado, si decía de practicar voleibol, era posible que hubiera llamado a alguien más. No podía hacer los remates él solo y le encantaba intentar esquivar los buenos bloqueos de Kuroo.</p><p>- No sé. Hablaré con Bokuto primero.</p><p>Kuroo subió de nuevo a la moto, sacando las palancas de atrás para que Akaashi pudiera subir. Arrancó el motor y esperó a sentir las manos de su compañero sobre sus hombros, impulsándose para subir detrás.</p><p>- Gracias, Kuroo.</p><p>- Hazme un favor. Deja de llamarme por mi apellido. Hay cierta confianza, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si me llamas Tetsu?</p><p>- No sé... - susurró algo cohibido. Era muy personal llamarle por su nombre siendo más mayor que él.</p><p>***</p><p>Tumbado en su cama, con la luz encendida y haciendo ligeros toques elevando el balón sobre su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en hoy. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso con Kuroo? Detuvo el balón sobre su cabeza, rodeándolo entre sus dedos. Recordar la sonrisa de Kuroo cuando le dejó en su casa a salvo, cuando le pidió su teléfono para guardar su número en la memoria, todo eso, le hizo sonrojarse al instante.</p><p>Bajó los brazos, dejando el balón sobre el colchón a su lado. En la mesilla reposaba su teléfono. Le prometió a Kuroo avisarle si iría o no al día siguiente a entrenar con él y Bokuto, pero la verdad era que no quería interferir en la conquista de su mejor amigo. Sabía lo importante que era para Bokuto estar a solas un rato con ese chico.</p><p>Miró el teléfono. De salvapantallas estaba Kuroo, o más bien, todo su nuevo equipo de voleibol. Aquella había sido la única foto que había podido obtener de Kuroo, resignándose a que todos los demás estuvieran allí también. Pasó del fondo de pantalla par ver el mensaje que tenía pendiente. Era de Bokuto preguntándole si iría a la práctica.</p><p><em>"Creí que querías estar a solas con Kuroo"</em> – escribió en el teléfono antes de darle a "mandar".</p><p>
  <em>"Después de la práctica le invitaré a tomar algo"</em>
</p><p>Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para entender todo. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, siempre tuvo la esperanza que Bokuto se rindiera en su empeño con Kuroo, pero sabía de sobra, que él era el que sobraba allí. Por suerte, su capitán no debería olerse los sentimientos que escondía por él y eso le aliviaba.</p><p><em>"Aún no sé dónde le invitaré, no conozco bien sus gustos" – </em>fue el siguiente mensaje de Bokuto.</p><p><em>"Le gusta mucho un pequeño bar cerca de la universidad donde sirven caballa frita" </em>– escribió Akaashi.</p><p>
  <em>"Odio el pescado, soy más de carne".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Te veo mañana"</em>
</p><p>Fue su última contestación. De hecho, pese a saber bastante información sobre Kuroo, no estaba del todo seguro de algo concreto y se acercaban precipitadamente hacia el acontecimiento. ¡<em>Su cumpleaños</em>! En una charla trivial de equipo, él dijo que era Escorpio, lo que significaba que debió nacer entre finales de octubre y principios de noviembre, pero jamás le preguntó. Ya estaban en octubre.</p><p>Otra duda le asaltó. ¿Debía regalarle algo? Era su compañero de equipo, pero no estaba seguro si tenían tanta confianza como para hacer algo así. Su cumpleaños era precisamente el cinco de diciembre, lo que le ponía justo cumpliendo después de él. No le servía esperar a ver qué hacía él.</p><p>- ¡<em>Vaya encrucijada</em>! – se quejó mentalmente.</p><p>- ¡<em>Keiji</em>! La cena está lista.</p><p>Su madre le llamaba desde la cocina para que bajase a cenar. Se levantó con rapidez, con los calcetines puestos pese al pantalón corto deportivo que usaba para dormir. ¡<em>Octubre</em>! Pero pese al fresco de fuera y las hojas otoñales cayendo, dentro de su casa hacía demasiado calor para su gusto.</p><p>Abrió la puerta y bajó los peldaños con paso calmado. Él nunca había sido demasiado inquieto, de hecho, podría considerarse todo lo opuesto a su mejor amigo Bokuto. El móvil vibró en su mano de nuevo. Pensó que posiblemente era su amigo que seguiría contándole "cuánto le gustaba Kuroo y lo nervioso que estaba", pero se equivocó. En el último peldaño, mirando la pantalla del teléfono, se quedó helado al ver el mensaje.</p><p>
  <em>"Kei-chan, ¿vas a venir mañana? ¿Paso a recogerte?"</em>
</p><p>- ¿Estás bien, Keiji? – preguntó su madre, con un cuenco de sopa de miso en la mano que llevaba hacia la mesa del comedor.</p><p>- S-Sí, es sólo...</p><p>- Estás completamente rojo.</p><p>- Sólo es un compañero del equipo. No esperaba que me llamase por mi nombre, ni que lo abreviase con tanta confianza – susurró.</p><p>- Ya veo – sonrió su madre – debe ser un buen amigo.</p><p>Su madre se alegraba por él. Era bien sabido en la familia que sus dotes de comunicación no eran precisamente buenas, tampoco lo eran las de Kuroo, pero por alguna razón, ambos congeniaban. Seguramente por los últimos tres años donde habían practicado juntos pese a estar en equipos diferentes.</p><p><em>"Gracias, Tet..."</em> – empezó a escribir hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de poner el nombre ni la abreviación de su compañero. Le resultaba realmente extraño dirigirse de esa forma tan descortés a alguien mayor que él. Rectificó.</p><p>
  <em>"Gracias, Kuroo-san, por la oferta, pero tengo una parada de autobús no muy lejos de casa. Si cojo el de las diez, llegaré a tiempo"</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Eran las nueve y media de la mañana cuando se calzaba las zapatillas en el recibidor. Su madre aún dormía, pero sólo tenía los fines de semana para descansar, por eso no quiso molestarla. Tomó lo primero que vio en la nevera para desayunar y tras arreglarse, salió para ir a buscar el autobús. ¡<em>Kuroo estaba allí</em>! Frente a su puerta, sentado sobre su moto y comiéndose un bollo.</p><p>- ¿Qué...? – Se sorprendió al verle allí - ¿...haces aquí?</p><p>- Dijiste a las diez.</p><p>- Dije que tomaría el autobús de las diez.</p><p>Kuroo sonrió. ¡<em>No tenía nada que hacer contra él</em>! Era el experto en provocación, y su sonrisa indicaba claramente, que era el típico chico malo, pese a que en el fondo, era un trozo de pan.</p><p>- Me debías una.</p><p>- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?</p><p>- Me llamaste Kuroo – le enseñó el mensaje con ofuscación – te dije que podías llamarme Tetsu.</p><p>- ¡<em>Era eso</em>! – suspiró aliviado – no soy capaz de hacer algo así, Kuroo... - por la mirada que Kuroo le lanzó, supo que debía cambiar eso al instante – Tetsu... rou – pronunció su nombre completo, incapaz de llamarle aún por una abreviación.</p><p>Kuroo le pasó al instante el casco del otro día para que se lo pusiera. Estaba claro que no aceptaría una negación por respuesta. ¡<em>Ya estaba allí</em>! Habría sido peor decirle que no iba con él y se marchaba en autobús. Demasiado desconsiderado por su parte, así que sonrió y se colocó el casco.</p><p>- Tetsu...rou – le costó pronunciar el nombre completo -. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?</p><p>- Mmm... el diecisiete de noviembre – dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero no te preocupes demasiado, no suelo celebrarlo.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no?</p><p>- No es que tenga demasiados amigos y... por lo general, solemos quedar sólo Kenma y yo para jugar a videojuegos. ¿Por? ¿Quieres celebrarlo conmigo? – sonrió con un toque picarón que hizo enrojecer al instante al chico.</p><p>- Sólo... era curiosidad – intentó defenderse pero al aproximarse a Kuroo, éste llevó su nariz hacia el cuello del menor, olfateándolo con sutileza frente al sonrojo de Akaashi -. ¿Qué... haces?</p><p>- Ese perfume que llevas, huele muy bien. Tendrás que decirme el nombre – sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacer algo semejante.</p><p>El casco se movió con ligereza entre los dedos de Kuroo antes de encajar perfectamente en su cabeza. Al ver cómo movía el apoyo de la rueda trasera para permitirle subir, lo hizo sin dudar, agarrándose con cierta presión a sus hombros.</p><p>La agarradera estaba detrás de la moto de carretera que llevaba, sin embargo, Akaashi siempre había sido un poco miedoso para esas cosas y pese a que empezó agarrado a esa parte, igual que la noche anterior, en la primera curva, sus brazos acabaron rodeando la cintura de su compañero. Kuroo no dijo nada la noche anterior, así que estaba convencido de que no le importaba que lo hiciera.</p><p>A las diez y poco, ya estaban en el pabellón universitario de Bokuto, sin embargo, nadie había llegado aún.</p><p>- Parece que somos los primeros – le devolvió el casco Akaashi para que pudiera guardarlo.</p><p>- Eso parece. ¿Has desayunado?</p><p>- Algo, sí.</p><p>- ¿Siempre eres tan serio? – preguntó Kuroo con una sonrisa – la verdad es que pocas veces te veo sonreír aunque eres terriblemente franco hablando, eso me gusta.</p><p>¡<em>Eso me gusta</em>! Fue la frase que impactó a Akaashi al escucharla. Él, que jamás se sonrojaba, estas últimas semanas no dejaba de hacerlo. Realmente le gustaba ese chico, habría hecho lo que fuera por salir con él, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente... no podía traicionar a su mejor amigo. Agachó la mirada afligido por aquellas palabras.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien? ¿He dicho algo incómodo? – preguntó Kuroo sin saber muy bien qué ocurría.</p><p>- No es nada. Entremos al pabellón y preparemos la red.</p><p>Durante los siguientes minutos, no volvieron a hablar, tan sólo colocaron las protecciones y subieron la red antes de sacar los balones. Kuroo, tras cambiarse a sus típicos pantalones cortos rojos del Nekoma y su camiseta negra, empezó a golpear el balón con suavidad mientras Akaashi esperaba pacientemente, mirando los músculos de los brazos de su capitán tensarse.</p><p>- Qué rápido habéis llegado – exclamó Bokuto emocionado, entrando por la puerta del pabellón –. Ey, Akaasi, hoy venceremos finalmente el bloqueo de ese maldito gato.</p><p>- Claro que sí – sonrió Akaashi.</p><p>- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o sigues soñando? – preguntó hacia Bokuto al otro lado de la red –. Te enseñaré cómo se hace un buen bloqueo, pequeño búho.</p><p>La sonrisa que el moreno puso en ese instante, hizo que los dos se derritieran al instante. "Experto provocando" y lo era, pero con ese tono seductor que utilizaba, todo el mundo le adoraba incluso cuando sabían que les provocaba.</p><p>- Vamos a necesitar agua – sugirió Akaashi, mirando las botellas vacías.</p><p>- Iré a llenarlas. ¿Vienes conmigo, Kuroo? – preguntó Bokuto lo que hizo que una puñalada desgarrase el corazón de Akaashi.</p><p>¡<em>Ahí estaba el momento a solas que su mejor amigo tanto ansiaba</em>! Y por más que le doliera, no pronunció palabra alguna. Agachó el rostro hacia la pelota de voleibol escuchando como Kuroo decía un simple "sí".</p><p>Los dos salieron del pabellón. Bokuto con una gran energía, dando saltos de alegría en busca de la fuente más cercana mientras que Kuroo se giró un par de veces hacia el pabellón. Akaashi estaba realmente raro desde hacía un rato y no estaba seguro si él había metido la pata o era por reencontrarse con su mejor amigo. Quizá no jugar juntos le afectaba o le entristecía.</p><p>Los grifos dejaron salir el agua y ambos metieron un par de botellas bajo ellos para llenarlas. Sin embargo, pese a que Bokuto hablaba de muchas cosas sin sentido, fue Kuroo el que le cortó.</p><p>- Ey, Bokuto. ¿No crees que Akaashi está un poco extraño?</p><p>- No más que de costumbre. No es demasiado hablador.</p><p>- Ya veo. Entonces... ¿Está bien?</p><p>- Sí. ¿Es que has hecho algo malo? – preguntó.</p><p>- No lo sé – susurró – quizá algo que haya dicho le ha sentado mal.</p><p>- Tú eres el experto en provocaciones. ¿Seguro que no le has dicho algo que pudiera sentarle mal?</p><p>- No le he provocado de ninguna forma, creo – susurró Kuroo algo confuso, porque no había menospreciado su talento ni nada así, tampoco había intentado enfadarle para que sacase más de su potencial como solía hacer con otros.</p><p>- Ey, Kuroo...</p><p>El moreno que había estado mirando hacia atrás todo el tiempo pensando en qué podía haber hecho mal para que Akaashi estuviera tan distante con él, se giró a mirar a su compañero. ¡<em>No tuvo tiempo</em>! Los labios de Bokuto se unieron a los suyos, obligándole a abrir los ojos ante el suceso. No se esperaba algo así y realmente, le pilló por sorpresa.</p><p>***</p><p>Un beso fugaz es lo que pudo ver desde la ventana. Bokuto se había lanzado finalmente y eso le destrozó completamente. Luchó y trató de resistirse contra los impulsos de mirar lo que ocurriría. No quería espiarles y no quería saber cómo acababa todo aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo.</p><p>Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, sin embargo, cuando los vio entrar nuevamente, intentó sonreír. Aquello pareció afectar más a Kuroo. Hacía unos segundos, le decía que apenas le veía sonreír y ahora... lo estaba haciendo a la fuerza. ¿Se daría el cuenta que era fingido? Con ese miedo en mente, dejó de hacerlo.</p><p>- ¿Jugamos? – preguntó finalmente.</p><p>- Tú y yo contra el genio de los bloqueos – sonrió Bokuto.</p><p>¡<em>Fallos</em>! Eso es lo único que Kuroo podía ver. Akaashi estaba fallando las colocaciones, dejándolas en un mal ángulo para el remate de Bokuto. Era imposible fallar los bloqueos, podía leer perfectamente dónde iba a lanzar el balón y qué ataque iban a hacer.</p><p>Intentó hablar con él, pero Akaashi se giró, alejándose un poco de la red con la cabeza agachada. Eso hizo dudar a Kuroo. Realmente le ocurría algo. ¿Habría visto lo sucedido fuera? Al fin y al cabo, Bokuto era su mejor amigo aunque nunca pensó que ese brillante colocador que siempre aguantaba el peso del equipo, pudiera haberse fijado precisamente en él. Sólo era un chico normal y, de hecho, lo único en lo que resaltaba era en sus bloqueos.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien, Akaashi? – preguntó Bokuto.</p><p>- Creo que no – susurró – quizá he comido algo en mal estado.</p><p>Aquella fue la única mentira que se le ocurrió decir. Él, que siempre era sincero en todo, por primera vez se veía obligado a mentir.</p><p>- ¿Os importa si me voy a casa? Podéis seguir vosotros. Iré a ducharme.</p><p>Con el cuello de la camiseta, se secó el sudor del rostro, devolviendo el balón a su compañero y caminando hacia el vestuario. Una vez dentro, se desnudó, anudándose la toalla a la cintura para ir a la ducha. ¡<em>No aguantaba más</em>! Se había inventado una excusa pero necesitaba sacar lo que le carcomía por dentro.</p><p>Se quitó la toalla, pasándola sobre el lado izquierdo del muro para no mojarla y abrió el grifo. Cuando el agua empezó a salir caliente, se metió bajo el chorro, permitiéndose entonces derramar las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había contenido. El agua las arrastraría aunque no pudiera mitigar su dolor.</p><p>- Vaya, se me ha olvidado el champú – escuchó a su lado, lo que hizo que se girase con rapidez para ver a Kuroo dispuesto a encender su grifo.</p><p>¡<em>Completamente desnudo</em>! Tan sólo bajó un segundo la mirada y volvió a subirla rojo como un tomate.</p><p>- ¿Me prestas el tuyo?</p><p>Akaashi movió su mano hacia la parte alta del muro y tomó el bote para prestárselo. Él no debería estar allí, sino en el campo practicando con su amigo. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué le seguía a las duchas?</p><p>- ¿Por qué? – preguntó en un susurro.</p><p>- ¿El qué?</p><p>- ¿Por qué estás aquí?</p><p>- Alguien debe llevarte a casa.</p><p>- Tengo autobuses.</p><p>- No voy a dejar que vayas a casa solo si te encuentras mal. Te acompañaré.</p><p>Por primera vez, Kuroo miró el rostro decaído de Akaashi. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ocurrió, pero era él, siempre estaba preocupado por él. Sonrió y pasó el bote de champú de nuevo hacia el otro lado del muro. Cuando Akaashi lo agarró, sintió la presión sobre su muñeca, impidiendo que pudiera librarse del agarre. Abrió los ojos, siendo la primera vez que elevaba la mirada para intentar entender qué era lo que Kuroo quería. ¡<em>Se aproximaba</em>!</p><p>Su corazón se desbocó. Podía sentir los latidos. "Bum bum", "bum bum". ¡Se le saldría del pecho! Y, aun así, sin poder apartar la mirada del pensativo rostro de Kuroo, de ese ligero sonrojo que había surgido en sus mejillas, de cómo se acercaba casi vergonzosamente a él, no podía evitar pensar en su amigo. ¡<em>Eso estaba mal</em>! Si tenía intención de besarle, él no podía permitirlo y, en cambio, su cuerpo no se movía.</p><p>¡<em>Cerca</em>! Así se quedó Kuroo, demasiado cerca de sus labios pero sin atreverse a dar el último paso. ¡<em>Tímido</em>! Era cierto que Kuroo mejoró mucho sus dotes sociales para comunicarse, sobre todo después de que le nombrasen capitán en el instituto, pero seguía siendo tímido para algunos temas. Kenma se lo contó, un chico retraído que jugaba a videojuegos y que no se abrió a la sociedad hasta que empezó a jugar en el voleibol. Los dos empezaron juntos porque tenía miedo y vergüenza de ir solo a los entrenamientos. Kuroo estaba dudando si podía o no besarle.</p><p>- No me gusta Bokuto – susurró Kuroo – y él tiene la descabellada idea de que tú puedes sentir algo por mí. Así que... ¿Puedo bes...?</p><p>Incluso antes de acabar la frase, los labios de Akaashi ya se habían juntado a los suyos, paseando su lengua por el labio inferior del moreno para pedirle acceso.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la ligera sonrisa que dejó escapar Bokuto, esperando tras los casilleros. No necesitaba verlos, tan sólo con haber escuchado aquella frase por parte de Kuroo, supo que su amigo había caído en los encantos del mayor.</p><p>- Debiste decírmelo antes, idiota – susurró Bokuto con una sonrisa.</p><p>¡<em>Pelear por un chico</em>! No era su estilo. Claro que le atraía Kuroo, pero un rechazo y más tan delicado como lo había hecho ese chico era toda una novedad. Si él no le gustaba y realmente quería a su mejor amigo, él se alegraba, pero también sentía que Akaashi había sufrido más de la cuenta por no contarle lo que le ocurría. Aun así, era un gran amigo que trató por todos los medios de ayudarle a él a conquistar a Kuroo. ¡<em>El chico prohibido</em>!</p><p>- Cerrad al salir – gritó Bokuto, sacando a esos dos de aquel beso y sonrojándoles al instante.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>El agua rebosando de la botella y resbalando por su mano le hizo apartarse del rostro de Bokuto, separando finalmente sus labios con sutileza.</em>
</p><p>- <em>Bokuto... - pronunció sumamente confuso.</em></p><p>- <em>Yo... ha sido un impulso, Kuroo. La verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo tratando de decirte lo que siento por ti y...</em></p><p>- <em>Me siento... halagado, supongo – intentó mitigar el golpe.</em></p><p>- <em>¿Pero? – pronunció Bokuto, viendo por dónde iba a tirar el capitán del Nekoma.</em></p><p>- <em>Pero no siento lo mismo hacia ti. Eres un gran chico, en serio, uno de mis mejores amigos y me encanta practicar el voleibol contigo, es sólo que... no puedo verte como nada más que un hermanito pequeño y...</em></p><p>- <em>Lo entiendo – aclaró algo afligido por aquello.</em></p><p>
  <em>No podía negar que Kuroo tenía ese toque sensible, intentaba suavizar el golpe y realmente lo lograba. No le había negado con rotundidad, ni tampoco se apartó con asco de él, había aceptado ese beso fugaz y tratado de mitigar el daño que podía producir el rechazo.</em>
</p><p>- <em>¿Te gusta alguien más?</em></p><p>- <em>Hay alguien, sí, creo que sí – susurró Kuroo mirando hacia el pabellón, lo que dio a entender a Bokuto de quién se trataba.</em></p><p>- <em>Creo... que entonces sé lo que está ocurriendo, Kuroo – susurró Bokuto ante la preocupación que antes había mostrado sobre su compañero Akaashi – le dije que me gustabas, así que estoy convencido de que está guardando lo que siente por ti para no lastimarme a mí. Es idiota, debió contármelo – se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano – te prometo que hablaré con él en cuanto pueda sobre esto.</em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fin flashback</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Había dejado la moto en el garaje de su casa y pese a dejar los cascos con rapidez sobre una de las mesas, su rostro volvió al instante a juntarse al de Akaashi en un pasional beso. ¡<em>No quería perder tiempo con él</em>! Tampoco el menor parecía querer perderlo cuando sin soltar el beso, jugó con su mano intentando encontrar la mesa para dejar el casco.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Kuroo algo sorprendido.</p><p>- No eres mi primer ligue – se quejó – he estado con chicas y sí, estoy seguro que quiero esto, pero... ¿Y tus padres?</p><p>- Vivo con mi padre y mis abuelos. Mi padre trabaja hasta tarde siempre y la casa son dos plantas. Abajo viven mis abuelos y arriba mi padre y yo. Así que estaremos solos.</p><p>Su espalda chocó contra la pared de las escaleras mientras subían casi a tropiezos por ella. Más de una vez, Kuroo tuvo que sujetar la cintura de su amante para evitar que éste tropezase, aun así, no pudieron evitar algún que otro tropiezo que les hizo reír al instante. Ninguno podía dejar de sonreír y besarse con pasión.</p><p>Akaashi se agarró con fuerza al cabello de Kuroo cuando éste abrió la puerta principal y le arrastró por el pasillo hacia su cuarto. ¡<em>Tenía razón</em>! Su casa estaba vacía. Ni siquiera podía escuchar ruidos en la parte de abajo, así que no estaba seguro si sus abuelos habrían salido a pasear o a hacer algo.</p><p>Atravesaron la puerta segundos antes de que Kuroo la empujase tras ellos para que se cerrase sola. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación mientras acercaba la cintura cada vez más hacia la entrepierna de Akaashi, rozando sus miembros con perversión y lujuria, sin ser capaces de soltar sus labios ni siquiera para permitirse gemir.</p><p>Sus pies se movieron al instante hacia la cama, pero un leve quejido salió de los labios de Akaashi cuando sus pies se enredaron con algo y cayó hacia atrás, impulsando a Kuroo junto a él. Sabiendo el moreno que la cama estaba cerca, ni siquiera se inmutó en tratar de sostener al chico. Separó sus labios de los suyos evitando hacerse daño en la caída y volvió a atraparlos unos segundos después tras apartar de una patada la camiseta donde se habían enrollado los pies de Keiji.</p><p>La mano de Kuroo agarró con fuerza la nuca de su camiseta y tiró de ella arrastrándola por su espalda hasta sacar la cabeza y poder lanzarla a un lateral. Muchas veces, Akaashi había visto desnudo a ese chico en el vestuario, pero aquella vez era diferente. Su cuerpo lucía tan fuerte como de costumbre, pero el sonrojo fue inevitable al verle tan cerca y poder tocarle. Kuroo sonrió sutilmente al ver cómo su compañero se sonrojaba y llevaba su temblorosa mano hacia los músculos de su abdomen queriendo tocarlos.</p><p>Temblaba, no sólo su mano, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante lo que iban a hacer, estaba nervioso y excitado, pero Kuroo no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más cuando levantó la camiseta del menor y recorrió con su lengua desde el ombligo hacia su pecho. ¡Para ser tímido no lo hacía nada mal! Fue lo que pensó Akaashi, aunque sabía lo que debía estar costándole también a Kuroo guardarse su timidez.</p><p>La espalda de Akaashi se arqueó dejando escapar un ligero gemido antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza por la vergüenza que sintió. Se tapó la boca con su mano, pero Kuroo, al ver lo que trataba de hacer, agarró su muñeca con fuerza y la atrapó contra el colchón evitando que silenciase los ruidos que luchaban por salir.</p><p>- Déjame escucharte, me dará menos vergüenza a mí también – dijo sin más antes de hundir una vez más su cabeza bajo la camiseta del colocador y atrapar sus pezones con los labios.</p><p>Su lengua jugueteó con ellos, poniéndolos cada vez más duros, dejándose embaucar por aquellos sonidos que Akaashi no podía retener. Las manos de Kuroo agarraron con fuerza la cintura de su amante, dejando que se arquease más y le permitiera seguir jugando con su pecho, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con fogosidad.</p><p>Desde la primera vez que vio a Akaashi, siempre supo que tenía algo especial, se dejaba influenciar por su inteligencia en el juego, por su forma tranquila, pero jamás esperó llegar a tener esa clase de sentimientos tan fuertes por él. Aquel tema con Bokuto pudo salir realmente mal. Pudo perderles a ambos como amigos, pudo perder a uno de ellos y, en cambio, se sentía afortunado de que Bokuto entendiera que necesitaba y quería estar con Akaashi. Realmente esos dos eran buenos amigos que se entendían el uno al otro.</p><p>Las manos de Kuroo bajaron de la sensual textura de la piel de Akaashi hacia el cinturón. Con precisión y rapidez, lo desabrochó y elevó el trasero de su chico para conseguir quitarle el pantalón.</p><p>Tan sólo un segundo se incorporó del cuerpo del colocador para quitarse él mismo los pantalones. Fue el mismo instante donde el menor trató de tapar su miembro medio erecto bajando su camiseta y doblando la rodilla para evitar que le viera. Ese gesto hizo que Kuroo sonriera tras quitarse los pantalones y lanzarlos bajo la cama.</p><p>- Te he visto desnudo otras veces – susurró – y me encantó lo que vi.</p><p>¡<em>Rojo como un tomate</em>! Así se puso Akaashi al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca imaginó que cuando Kuroo se paseaba desnudo en los vestuarios hacia la ducha, también aprovechase para medio mirarle a él.</p><p>- Estás nervioso, lo sé – susurró Kuroo tumbándose encima de él de nuevo – también yo lo estoy, en serio.</p><p>Pese al sonrojo aún existente en su rostro, Akaashi empezó a bajar la rodilla lentamente, aunque seguía sin apartar las manos que bajaban su camiseta cubriendo su intimidad. Fue Kuroo quien, lentamente, agarró sus manos y las apartó para poder verle mejor.</p><p>Ese sonrojo le tenía anonadado. Keiji era simplemente perfecto. Tímido aunque luchaba por calmar sus nervios. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que veía su otra faceta que no fuera la habitual, era tierno, dulce y tremendamente perseverante. Un nuevo beso apasionado llegó entre ambos justo cuando Kuroo apartaba las manos de Akaashi y apretaba ligeramente el miembro erecto del menor para acercarlo al suyo, rozando ambos juntos, moviendo su mano para darse placer, gimiendo los dos juntos, ahogando esos sonidos el uno en la boca del otro.</p><p>Del cajón de la mesilla, Kuroo sacó un bote de lubricante y lo abrió para untarse los dedos con ella. Akaashi abrió un solo ojo para ver lo que ese moreno estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada, continuó el beso, agarrándose más al cuello de aquel chico, enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello.</p><p>Con suma delicadeza, introdujo primero uno de sus dedos, consiguiendo que su compañero diera un leve quejido y sonriera por lo frío que estaba aquel gel. Kuroo sonrió también tratando de restregar los dedos para calentar un poco el gel antes de intentar introducir de nuevo aquel dedo.</p><p>Uno tras otros y con lentitud, Kuroo consiguió introducir hasta tres dedos, moviéndolos suavemente en su interior sin dejar de dar placer a ambos miembros, sin dejar de morder seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja del pequeño, pasando a sus labios de vez en cuando para besarle con pasión.</p><p>Los gemidos y suspiros de Akaashi pronto le hicieron ver al moreno que todo estaba preparado, que sus dedos ya no alcanzarían mayor profundidad para seguir proporcionándole más placer, así que untó parte del gel sobre su miembro y la restregó por él junto a la entrada del chico.</p><p>Se posicionó mejor para poder introducirse con mayor facilidad y lo hizo con mucho cuidado pese a que la entrada estaba prácticamente abierta para él. Keiji frunció el ceño al sentir el miembro de Kuroo entrando en él, más ancho de lo que eran sus dedos, con algo de molestia al principio pese al gel lubricante que había puesto.</p><p>No se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro pese a que su movimiento fue muy lento, dejando escapar un leve suspiro de placer por la estrechez que le proporcionaba. Todo allí dentro era calidez y placer, suspirando con tranquilidad, moviéndose lentamente dentro de él y tratando de obtener mayor velocidad poco a poco.</p><p>Ambos disfrutaron de aquel momento, movidos por la excitación que sus cuerpos desprendían. Apenas tardaron en eyacular entre el sudor de sus cuerpos, los gemidos y el placer al que habían sucumbido. Fue entonces, cuando Kuroo se dejó caer al lado de su chico, saliendo de él y pasándole unos pañuelos de la mesilla para que se limpiase su propio semen que había derramado sobre su abdomen. Él aprovechó para limpiar su miembro y ayudar a Keiji a limpiarse también.</p><p>- No creí que algún día podría estar así contigo – susurró Akaashi.</p><p>- Yo tampoco – sonrió Kuroo, completamente desnudo a su lado, buscando la sábana para tapar a ambos – pero me gusta y me alegro de haber descubierto lo que sentías por mí.</p><p>- Intenté no fijarme en ti pero... es imposible no hacerlo, Kuroo.</p><p>- Ohhh. ¿Soy interesante? – se incorporó un poco para mirar mejor a Akaashi.</p><p>- Eres seductor pero muy tímido.</p><p>Esta vez fue Kuroo el que se sonrojó. Realmente siempre fue un niño tímido y aún lo era en muchos aspectos. Ni siquiera se atrevió a besar a Akaashi en las duchas creyendo que podría haberle molestado u ofendido.</p><p>- Me gustas mucho, Kuroo y eso me aterra. Además, sé que mucha gente anda detrás de ti y...</p><p>- Y me da igual, sólo quiero que tú estés detrás de mí - sonrió – y si me lo permites... me gustaría poder salir contigo, oficialmente.</p><p>- ¿Como novios? – preguntó, esta vez incorporándose él.</p><p>- S-Sí – se sonrojó Kuroo – como novios.</p><p>- Claro – susurró Akaashi – me gustaría.</p><p>
  <b>Fin</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>